


i'm losing myself, talking to myself (in the dark)

by ouijadazed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, Actor Liam, Actor Louis, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Louis, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijadazed/pseuds/ouijadazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill:<br/>Louis and Liam are co-stars for the 50 Shades of Grey movie. Harry is Louis' husband, and he gets jealous so they have a threesome on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm losing myself, talking to myself (in the dark)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again,   
> Title is from Sky Ferreira's 'Heavy Metal Heart', and has no significance to the story whatsoever, the song is just stuck in my head right now.  
> It is 9:30 pm right now, so this is a little rushed.   
> dedicated to [Julia](hilourry.tumblr.com) for giving me the prompt and being a cool friend.   
> i hope you enjoy!

It was the third week of filming for the 50 Shades of Grey movie, and Louis was getting butterflies. Acting was his forte, but he had never in his life been naked, and in the middle of a sex scene until now. He was currently shaking because of the cold draft coming into the room, and his nearly completely naked other than his tight black briefs, that will of course, come off for a moment or two. Liam is talking to the director, allowing himself to get one last run through of his lines and movements. 

By the time the producer shouts action, his butterflies are gone. They spent the entire first week of the shoot doing trust exercises and getting comfortable one another, so by now Louis knows Liam won't try anything funny. 

Right now, it was one of the first sex scenes and Liam has Louis pinned to the bed with a grey tie and there is another one wrapped around his eyes. Louis is trying really hard not to get too turned on right now, because after all this filming is done, he still has his lovely husband waiting for him at home. At first, though, Harry was a little wary of Louis being in such a sexual film with another man, but once he met Liam, and realized that he knew Liam was trustworthy, it would be fine. Louis knew better. 

Liam was kissing down Louis’ chest before he started to peel the stage briefs from his hips. Louis knew his part in this scene was just to lay there and take it, occasionally wiggle and cause Liam to slap his thigh, and moan quietly. That’s exactly what he did, and allowed Liam to pretend to blow him, the rest would be edited later. The scene was over when Liam finished pretending to thrust into the boy, and the producer yelled a hasty “Cut!” and then “That’s a wrap for this scene, well done, boys.”

Harry picked Louis up from the studio that evening at 5pm, just on time. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist before guiding him back to the car and into the passenger side. 

“How was filming today, sweetheart?” Harry asked when they got into the car. Louis looked up from where he was going over his lines for the next scene. 

“Hmm, it was good. First sex scene, turned out well. We didn't even have to go through it any more times once it was finished,” Louis said, a little nervous about making Harry upset. To his surprise, Harry just hummed and patted his thigh. 

They went to dinner and had a lovely meal, and then browsed Netflix when they got home. They were curled up on their couch with Lolly, their Shi-Tzu in Louis’ lap before they decided on Avengers, upon Louis’ request. 

Once the movie was over, Lolly was put in her sleeping pen and Louis guided Harry cheekily up the stairs. On the way, he sent sweet smiles to his husband and childish giggles. That night, Harry made sure to remind Louis who he belonged to, fucking into him fast and hard. Every thrust was another groan of ‘mine’ from Harry. 

 

It wasn't until two weeks later when Louis and Liam began their first scene in the infamous Red Room. Liam had Louis cuffed to the ceiling by metal hand cuffs and another tie around his eyes. Liam began harshly spanking Louis’ bare ass, bringing hot gasps from Louis’ mouth.   
Louis couldn't believe that this was a scene that was actually going to be in the movie, because he felt more exposed right now than he ever has in his entire life. His wrists were aching, but he signed a contract saying that he wouldn't sue if the props in this scene did end up leaving marks or bruises. 

Harry was just outside the room, watching the sexual footage from a tiny screen behind the men who were supposedly going to edit the bad parts out. He couldn't help the jealousy boiling in his stomach, nor the way his heart yearned to be in the place of Liam right now. Harry knew he had a small bondage kink, and he was certainly the Dom in his and Louis’ relationship. Louis knew this also. It seemed as if he auditioned for this role not only for the humongous pay, but also just to tease Harry about the fact that he was getting tied up by another man.

Louis let out another strangled gasp as Liam let another sensual smack to his arse, this time with a foam paddle, the handle made to look like wood. Before he knew it, he was being escorted to the huge canopy bed with the red silk sheets, just as the script had said. Liam climbed on top of him, binding his hands above his head with a piece of rope from the shelf on the back wall, keeping the tie over his eyes. He began falsely thrusting into Louis, letting out grunts every time. 

Louis tried to keep his high whimpers, but his throat was burning, and he really needed some water right now. He was told that there would be some sort of sexy music playing during this scene, and make it more like a montage than just a sex scene. There were many different hidden cameras around the room to capture every angle of the event, and most of the bottom halves of their bodies would be cropped out to make the scene more dramatic, and less noticeable that it was fake. Louis imagined filming this move would be not much different than filming a porn movie, but with more romantic smiles and gestures, and so far, well, he was right.

From the other side of the wall, Harry twirled his and Louis’ wedding rings on his finger, remembering that this was just a movie, and they weren't even really having sex. He tried to think about the way Louis had tears in his eyes as he accepted his marriage proposal three years ago, and how he smiled before they kissed at the ceremony. He remembered how much Louis wanted children, and how he cried when Harry brought home several brochures for different adoption centers. They were actually in the middle of the adoption process right now, have already gone and chosen the center they wanted to chose from. The scene was over in less than an hour though, having called for another run through. They got a total of ten minutes from that shoot that would actually be in the movie, so in Harry’s opinion, it was a day well spent. 

The directors and the rest of the crew left early that day, claiming to celebrate for their excellent shoot. They offer Louis and Harry to come, Liam as well, but with one glance at each of them, Harry has them convinced that, no, they do not want to join.

Harry waits until everyone is out of the building to grab the key to the Red Room and make sure all of the cameras are off. He made his way to Liam’s dressing room first, discussing the plan, which he agreed to quite quickly. He then finds Louis in the dressing room, ready to leave. He was wearing a pair of leggings and a baggy t-shirt(probably Harry’s) and a pair of Vans. His hair was looking rumpled, but it was still beautiful to Harry. 

“Hey, baby, ready to go?” Louis asks him, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Harry stepped forward to take Louis’ bag off his shoulder. 

“We aren't leaving just yet, love,” He growled lowly, putting the bag on the chair and dragging Louis back on the set. Louis looked lost, until a freshly showered Liam showed up in just his low hanging briefs. 

“Oh,” Louis breathed. Harry gave him the same look he did every other night, when he made it clear he needed his clothes off right then and there. Louis gets on his knees immediately, unbuckling Harry’s belt and pulling his black jeans off. He had too take the black suede boots off also, so he could slip the thin ankles of the jeans around the man’s feet. He stands back up and makes quick work of unbuttoning Harry’s shirt and allows him to shrug it off his shoulders. He avoids looking at Liam until Harry is fully naked and his cock is in his mouth. 

He choses then to look up at Harry and then to Liam, batting his eyelashes. Louis didn't suspect that Liam was just going to watch, so when he pulled off Harry’s cock, He looked over at him. 

“You gonna join? Or are you gonna just stand there and take care of yourself?” Louis asked him, referring to Liam’s huge hard-on, stretching through his briefs. “Can I?”

Harry looks at him once, “Can you what, baby?” 

“Sir, can I please suck Liam’s cock?” Louis said, voice slightly raspy from having Harry’s cock already in his mouth. Harry grunted a low “yes,” before spanking Louis’ ass one time and bringing Liam over towards the large bed. 

Louis gets back on his knees, still fully dressed, in front of Liam, “How would you like me?” 

Liam let out a moan at the sight, Louis, this beautiful boy on his knees in front of him, “I want to fuck your mouth.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

With that, Louis opened his mouth and allowed entry for Liam’s huge length. Liam began slowly, just barely inching into Louis’ mouth, before pulling out and plunging all the way into his throat. Louis let out a strangled cry, his eyes watering. He struggled to breathe through his nose, but was able to get enough oxygen. Liam continued with this until Harry decided it was time for Louis to also be naked. He slipped the boy’s leggings down with his briefs, and then his shirt was slipped over his head with only a second of disconnection between his mouth and Liam’s cock. Harry folded them neatly with his socks tucked into one shoe on top of the pile. 

“Up on the bed, both of you,” Harry said, shoving Liam off of his husband. Louis complied easily, but Liam was unsure at first. He was used to being the one who gave the orders, not following them. 

Louis knew this process, he was on his hands and knees on the silk duvet and his elbows were crossed, face into the pillows. Harry was saying something to Liam about waiting his turn, and then they will both go together, but Louis couldn't be bothered. He knew that whatever Harry had to give him would be wonderful. Harry grabbed one of the ties from the set and tied his wrists with it, making sure he couldn't reach his cock no matter how hard he tried. 

He felt a dip in the mattress behind him, immediately recognizing it as as Harry by the size of the hands on his ass. He felt tentative licking to his perineum and then the familiar mouth gulped both of his balls in one go. Louis let out a moan, crying Harry’s name into the pillow. 

Soon enough, there was another dip in the bed, just next to the other. “Eat him out with me,” Harry ordered. The next thing Louis could process was the feeling of two tongues devouring his ass. There were two sets of hands groping his cheeks, and a tongue digging into his hole. The other was focused on his dick. They were both unidentifiable by this point, seeming to rotate so Louis couldn't focus on who was giving him what. 

It was when Harry let out another command, that he knew he was the one currently licking his hole. “We’re going to fuck you now.”

“Nnngh, Harry, fuck yes. Oh my God. YEs.” He moaned, feeling both tongues lap at him one last time before Harry put in his middle finger. He twirled the finger, twisting and flicking his wrist three times before roughly putting in another, making sure to give Liam a proper show. This was his boy’s ass, it was his job to wreck it. 

“Who do you belong to, angel?” Harry whispered, kissing a trail from Louis’ spine up to his neck. 

“Youyouyou. You, Harry, only you. Love you so much,” Louis came then, rubbing his face on the soft pillows and thrusting his ass back to w

“Yes, baby, that’s right, you're mine. Now will you please let Liam fuck you? After me, of course,” Louis nodded softly, still sensitive from his orgasm.

Harry pulled his fingers out, kissed Louis’ spine one last time, and slipped on a condom(they stopped using them after their engagement, but right now he was choosing to wear one just for Liam’s sake.) He lubed his hard cock before he filled his husband’s hole, stretching it obscenely. Liam watched in amazement as the hole took Harry’s cock and practically swallowed it whole. Slowly, as he was thrusting, he was gradually adding finger after finger, stretching Louis wider than ever before.

Liam was able to squeeze in just as Harry pulled out, getting a few solo thrusts in. After he had slipped in and out five time, Harry counted to three and forced himself alongside the other man. As Liam was thrusting in, Harry pulled out, and vice versa. Before long, Louis was coming again and again, his jizz splattering against the faux red silk. 

“Get out,” Harry spat, wanting to spend his last moments before orgasm inside his husband alone. He did, and was soon filling up the condom. “Come on him, Liam.” Liam did as he was told, coming on command and splattering along Louis’ back and arse. His moans were more just breathy grunts now, an he noticed Louis wasn't responding. 

“Is he okay?” Liam asked, beginning to worry. 

“Yes, he is perfect. Now if you would please get out of the room. Thank you for being here right now, I’m sure you're worried but my husband would much rather have me bring him from subspace,” Harry said, and with that, Liam scurried from the room, grabbing his discarded boxers on the way. 

“Louis, sweetheart, can you wake up for me? Can you come back to me, baby?” Harry murmurs into Louis’ ear. “You did so well today, being so good for me and Liam, yes? Can you come back now please?” Louis’ eyes began opening slowly, coming back from that distant, floaty place. 

“Hi, Hazza. We going home now?” Louis says once his eyes are finally opened all the way. His voice is hoarse and weak, but there’s love in his eyes.

“Yes, baby, we’re going home now. Love you so much, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me here:
> 
> Twitter: [loIitalou](https://twitter.com/loiitalou)
> 
> Tumblr: [dreaminglwt](http://dreaminglwt.tumblr.com)
> 
>            [ larrysmutrecs](http://larrysmutrecs.tumblr.com)


End file.
